1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a conductive structure including a metal, and the semiconductor device may have defects due to, for example, contamination of the metal in the conductive structure or an increase of resistance of the conductive structure.